comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-03-13 - Medical Help
After the events in New York with some sort of portal Generator that unleashed various demons, and someone in a look alike superman out fit with a U instead of an S. There is a lot of damage, but the danger is over. Some distance away moving through the sewers, Cyberdragon knows John's injurious are serious. And using a superior sense of direction, Cyberdragon moves out of the sewers and uses some pouring water to wash the grim off and soon Cyber is absolutely clean. By chance, or fate Cyber looks to where he as ended up, and he can see a sign. Donald Blake's Clinic. A hospital. As such moving behind the building Cyber begins to climb up the rear of the building. Finding a window to an empty room, Cyber crawls inside accidentally knocking over a rack of some sort which allows the noise to travel. Someone has broken into the clinic? With the happenings of the last few days, Thor had done all that he could to assist when he had the opportunity. Now though, Donald is very well busy. The clinic still open the night after, untouched from the devastation laid out by intergang. The upper floors quiet, up until there's a loud crashes of previously sterile medical tools. Taking his cane in hand, he leaves the lady he's treating with a bandage pressed against her head to stifle the bleeding. Realistically, it's only Donald and a few nurses who also act as triage. Hobbling up the stairs in the dark, slowly, lights come on in the unused rooms upstairs, including the one in the hallway outside the room John crashes into. I'll have you know we don't carry any money! Plus, you could have just walked in the front door like everyone else!" At the door, the shorter blonde man waves the can inside the doorway, peering in as he flicks on the light. "Hello?" As Cyber carries John inside him he has managed to close the window, and then the foot steps come to his sensors as the door opens. Leaning against a wall is a sight that might make most start in fright. The Black and Red Bio-mechanical dragon holds his chest, leaning in the shadows, blood red eyes glow in the room as the voice one of pain, and stress. "I have need of a doctor." The Dragon physically on the outside does not look harmed, but giving the labored breathing and stiff movements, indicate internal injuries. Finally moving to the Bed The Dragon Seems to Lay on the bed on his back. And then, Lifts up. like a second skin the dragon pulls off someone. A young man, who is unconscious... For those who have very long lives, those with very long memories. This might appear familiar as a young man no older than 20 now lays on the bed... having incredible difficulty breathing. "Well, it's a good thing you broke into my clinic through the back window..." Donald sets his cane inside the door and attends to the man, a stethescope in hand as he watches the mechanical skin peel back off the young man. The end of the stethescope is placed on the man's chest after he peels his shirt back. Checking for where the source of the impediment to his breathing. "If you don't want to be treated, say no." A bit of first aid protocol. Another quick pat down, without moving John at all to check for bruises or open wounds or blood as he lifts his hands to check for blood after a foot or two of patting. "Can you speak coherently? Or at all? Should I be calling an ambulance?" //~He is unconscious, Broken breast bone, four or five broken ribs.~// The Dragon rights himself and then curls off moving to rest and John is out cold, breathing is labored Blood comes from his nose as the Dragon says. //~We Got kicked in the chest by a super human.~// There are no serious injuries externally, it appears the dragon shielded the boy fairly well. Some internal bruising. It appears that the broken bones are part of his breathing issue. Not to sure about the robotic dragon, Donald doesn't really give it another thought though as he reaches for a pair of gloves, slipping them on with practiced precision. Reaching back towards the door, Dr. Blake presses a red button, causing a blinking red light to activate. As for John, Donald nods to the creature and exhales, lips pursed. He's well aware the damage melee attacks from 'Supers' can do. "Well, here's the thing. The ribs, are going to have to heal on their own. It's good you got him to someone who can treat him, but this isn't something anyone can fix in an instant." A Nurse comes in, clean gloves but various stains on her scrubs. "Yes doctor?" "Pain killers, blood thinners and lots of bandages." Before he can finish, the nurse is already picking various bottles from a cupboard up above a counter on the side of the room. Handing Donald 3 different viles, the Doctor holds out each towards the Dragon creature to show it's all on the up and up. "Here, in case you were curious." Finally though, Don warns John. "I'm going to roll you onto your side. It will hurt your ribs, but I'd rather you vomit blood onto the floor, than choke on it. 1, 2..." He rolls John over before 3... The dragon simply remains in the Corner as it's clear he want's to help but is choosing to let the professional. When the Nurse come sin and he simply nods. Donald can see the protectiveness, like a loyal guardian. Then as John it rolled over, his eyes go open and wide as he cough and then hacks, some blood does come out of his mouth, and it spills on the floor as Cyber cringes, //~His Blood type is AB+, and for a time we were at the Avengers Academy if you need medical records. You are a healer, I trust you to your profession and your digression on this matter.~// Moving out of the door and down the hallway. John cough out his blood as he has an ID card on him that has the basics for his blood and allergies and such. John Groans out as he coughs and says, "Who what?" and almost starts to move around before the lancing pain in his chest makes him still. "I'll do the best that I can. Please, don't move." Of course, being rolled onto broken ribs certainly doesn't help with the pain at all. The doctor has a surprisingly strong grip though, holding John by the shoulder to try and keep him steady. "Nurse, please put in the iv and then get 3 units AB positive. I don't want him bleeding out on the bed here." With practiced precision, the iv goes in the back of John's hand, quickly followed by a morphine drip and a series of blood thinners, so that he doesn't clot blood in his lungs. A saline drip is added to replace his fluids lost through his bleeding as well. "So these broken ribs will take a while to heal, so you know but hopefully I'll keep you alive long enough to get to you a hospital when you're ready." Dr. Blake hands off Johns' id card to the nurse but he's not worried about insurance as the clinic is well-funded by private interests. Groaning out John rolls his eyes as the Morphine is in it. "Oh God that hurts. Cyber what happened?" //~You tried to attack Captain Underpants and he kicked us in the chest. I took most the damage. but his strength got a number of your ribs broken.~// Cyber says as he refers to Ultraman, lacking a proper name. //~I just need the internal bleeding to Stop, I can help hold his ribs i n place until they do heal.~// Cyber says and relaxes. Closing his eyes John seems to pass out as the Suit says, //~I would have taken him to the Academy, but one of the guests there said that if they wanted to throw us out there would be nothing we could do to stop them.~// As John passes out, Donald figures now's a good time as any to apply the tenser bandages to his chest. The morphine should dull any immediate pain but he may feel some discomfort as the nurse lifts him enough so that he can wrap his chest in a compression bandage. Setting him back down, the nurse leaves with his id, "Thank you Janie." "With these three drugs, he shouldn't feel any pain as long as he stays still and these other two, will thin out his blood enough so as not to clot and cause an emballism and die and to clear out his lungs. Un~fortuneately," as Donald mentions in that sing-song bad news voice, "It's going to cause him to cough...and that's gonna hurt again." As John is Bandaged up, Cyber smiles. The Suit comes over as it looks over the drugs. //~How long do you think before he stops bleeding? I could attempt to enter his body once more to help hoild the damaged tissue in place so it can heal... but As of right now, I fear I would do more harm than good.~// Cyber is at least glad that John doesn't need surgery as of this moment. The Dragon closes his eyes as he asks. //~When will he need to be moved to the Hospital?~// "This will take time to heal, really. That's about all I can or anyone can do for broken ribs. Unless you know someone who can heal magically?" Already though, John should feel numb and the sensation to cough up whatever fluid in his lungs. The broken ribs on the upward side of his chest, so that there's lower risk of puncturing his lung...again? "Well, he should feel no pain right away, I gave him a hefty dose of the painkiller. As for the blood, it may take a few hours to stop completely, but he won't bleed out altogether." The nurse arrives back with a long bag of fresh crimson coloured blood, as she shakes it back and forth in her hands. "Thank's again. Any other new arrivals?" "No Dr. Blake, it seems our friend here was the last to show up." She nods and heads back downstairs again, as Dr. Blake checks John again with the stethescope. Already he should be breathing a little easier now and will be better after he coughs up the blood left in his lungs. "He can stay here overnight, let the hospital's triage most of the most seriously wounded. Should be good to go in the morning. I can't give him anything to eat, so the saline will have to do. I'll get a heart monitor and proper drip machine in here and some blankets. Rest'll be the best for him. You can keep him from rolling onto his back or other side if you can." The Dragon smiles and opens his eyes, //~I will watch over him. And I will as I always shall care for him.~// Cyber comes over and then looks to the Doctor. //~At least he is resting, I will ensure youa re... compensated for your time and services Doctor.~// Cyber says and relaxes laying on the ground next John. //~thank you for your assistance doctor.~// Category:Heroes Logs